1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a method and a system for data transmission between a parcel compartment system and at least one central data processing unit in a logistic system for the operation of one or more parcel compartment systems.
2. Related Technology
Logistic systems can be used for the distribution of letters and goods shipments (packages, parcels), transportation receptacles, pallets and containers. Here, the appertaining logistic systems preferably serve to distribute shipments between a sender and a recipient, whereby, for example, important criteria are those having to do with the transportation speed, the use of warehouses and vehicles as well as the transmission of shipment data.
In order to operate a logistic system involving multiple users, machines and one or more logistics providers, certain information has to be transmitted to the various components of the system. This includes the notification of users about events within the logistic system as well as the communication between machines and data processing centers of the system.
In particular, the operation of parcel compartment systems for registered users by one or more transportation or delivery companies calls for a logistic system with various notification and communication routes. Such parcel compartment systems or machines are operated, for example, by a postal service provider for registered users for whom a delivery agent deposits parcels or other shipments into a compartment of the system. Drop-off as well as pick-up procedures can be carried out not only by the postal service provider that operates the logistic system, but also by other companies that are granted access to components of the logistic system, including the filling of the parcel compartments.
After a parcel has been deposited for the user, he has to be notified to this effect. Moreover, the logistic system has to be informed, for example, whether a user has picked up his parcel. Moreover, information about the registration of new customers, customer data, pick-up deadlines and COD amounts has to be exchanged within the logistic system.
In addition to notifications of the users of the system, there also has to be communication between the parcel compartment systems and other components of the logistic system. This includes, for example, communication with data processing centers of the postal service provider that operates the parcel compartment systems.
The communication between one or more parcel compartment systems and at least one data processing center encompasses the transmission of information about certain events. These events include, for instance, drop-off and pick-up procedures by different groups of people. This communication also comprises the transmission of information that is needed for the operation of the machines. This includes, for example, filling states, user data, identification codes, compartment data and payment information.
In order to process information, process control computer systems with process control computers are known in which external events trigger a response by the process control computer. Examples of industrial applications for the use of process control computers are the control of machines, the automation of processes, the acquisition of operating data and quality control.
German Utility Model 201 03 584 U1, for example, discloses a system for delivering and receiving shipments which is particularly suitable for e-commerce. The system comprises several automatic delivery machines (ADM) into which shipments are deposited and from which they are picked up. The system also comprises a LAMIS server-computer program for handling the operations of the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,914 describes a system for creating batches of mail for which a postal service provider grants a postage discount to a customer on the basis of certain criteria. For example, a discount is granted for presorted mailings. The system provides that a central data processing unit is connected to several customer stations at which users generate mailings. The data processing unit receives shipment information from the individual stations which the central unit then processes in such a way that mail batches fulfill the requirements of an envisaged postage discount when they are dropped off at a mail processing station.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,797 likewise discloses a system for optimizing the shipment of mail batches. In an embodiment of the system, it is possible, for example, that information is transmitted from the data processing unit to a processing station by e-mail. On the basis of the information, the mailings can be printed out and processed. In this case, the processing station is located near a mail depot so that the generated mailings can be dropped off directly at the depot. This eliminates the need for the transportation of mailings from a user to the processing station.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,401 discloses a system for the controlled drop-off of mailings in which a postage discount is likewise granted to a user under certain conditions. The system is supposed to bring about savings in terms of the transportation and sorting procedures without entailing additional effort for the sender. Since the senders cannot at all times be aware of all of the requirements for receiving postage discounts, the mailing information is processed in a central data processing unit.
WO 96/20952 A2 discloses a system for pre-processing documents. Within the system, at an administrator, there is a central computer that has a storage medium comprising at least three different storage areas. The storage areas can each be used by registered database users in order to store templates, documents or responses.